Northern Downpour
by Gearhead Fenton
Summary: Winry cried far too often. Drabbles, EdxWin
1. Age 1

"Oh! Oh Trisha look at them!"

Trisha Elric's head briefly turned towards the two toddlers on the floor across from Sara Rockbell. She stifled a silent giggle as she watched the boy with the golden eyes push a small stuffed horse towards the blue eyed girl. The little girl glared at the treasure before her. Cautiously picking it up, she turned it over and under, examining every small detail. Finally, the baby fat in her rosy cheeks gathered at the corners of her face in a grin. Her hands began flailing in joy, when she suddenly bonked the little boy's head with the upper left hoof of the doll. Both toddlers froze instantly, the golden haired boy rubbing his head, displeased. A small teardrop could be seen at the corner of the little girl's left eye. She seemed ashamed of her action. The boy's golden eyes met her blue ones, and he reached an arm out, lightly tapping her shoulder. Trisha giggled once again, smiling at her friend, the mother of the young girl. A small chuckle escaped the little girl's mouth, before she wrapped her tiny arms around the little boy's head, nearly suffocating him.

But he didn't seem to mind.


	2. Age 6

It was summertime in Resembool, but school wasn't going to be out for another month and a half. The trio were silently trotting along their usual path towards their homes.

"What do you guys think you'll be when you're older?" Alphonse's small voice squeaked.

"I want to invent really pretty things!" Winry exclaimed, a slight sparkle in her blue eyes. "And I want to be famous for it! Then, I'll have lots of money so I can buy a castle!"

Edward's golden eyes shut tight, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's weird! I want to learn about alchemy so dad could be impressed and come back home!"

The blonde haired girl's mouth dropped to her knees. "Hey! That isn't weird!"

The little boy turned to his best friend, smirking revoltingly. "Hey, you aren't going to _cry about it, _now are you?"

Winry's face turned bright red with anger, and her fists were wrapped tightly. "Am not!"

"Are too! You _crybaby!"_

"Shut up, Edward!"

The trio reached a fork in the road. The little girl gave the boy a quick shove, before running down the path on the right.

Edward simply laughed at his friend's reaction.


	3. Age 12

The gasping and panting of the brothers could be heard from the kitchen. Of course, they were sparring again. Winry couldn't understand why Ed even tried to beat Alphonse anymore. He was now a giant suit of armour, far more powerful and fast. Not to mention how much _taller he was._

"C...Come on, Al! Don't give up on me now!" Edward exclaimed, gasping between his words. Although he could barely speak a sentence in one breath, the young boy would still attempt a rebound against his brother, leaping and rolling around the suit of armour.

"B...Brother... I think you should take a break! You're sweating like a pig!"

The elder alchemist flicked his hand of flesh at his brother. "No way! I have a new trick up my sleeve too!"

His hands met at a clap, bolts of blue electric reaction forming around his palms. The metal of his automail emerged outwards as an impressive blade. But the wrench that soon smacked his skull proved that the mechanic of the automail was less than impressed with the new trick.

"_EEEEEEEDWAAAAARD! _Don't you _dare _mess around with my automail! I put my hardest work into that!"

Edward lay on the ground moaning and rubbing his head. He scowled at the blue eyed blonde standing at the top of the steps, her fists on her waist and her eyebrows arched downhill.

"Argh! WINRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"If you break what I made for you, that option won't be so farfetched!"

"Can you at least try and act more like a girl and less like a crazy gearhead?"

"Well, as long as you're wearing those limbs, you're stuck with this crazy gearhead!" She snapped back, her eyes slightly wavering.

_What a crybaby,_ Edward thought.


	4. Age 16

He couldn't believe that she had actually done it.

Winry had delivered a baby.

And as awesome as that was, it was even more awesome to think that two human beings could create another human being. The miracle of birth was awesome. People were awesome. And yet, then again, Winry's back was aching so much that she could hardly stand, narrowly breaking the 'awesome-cycle'.

"It's embarrassing to be carried by a guy who's shorter than me..." She mumbled.

"Y'know I can easily drop you..." The alchemist barked.

"Ugh Ed, just- Oh! Um... By the way..."

Edward stopped, cocking his head slightly to the side in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the girl he was carrying.

"Yeah, what?"

"I saw what was inside your watch..."

He didn't reply right away, or show a reaction. Nonetheless, in an instant, Winry was dropped to the ground in a thump.

"Ow, ow, ow! That really hurt, you-!"

"You forced it open?"

Wincing, the mechanic glanced up, a guilty expression embodied upon her face. "Er... Yeah. I'm sorry."

Edward sighed, fully aware that it was impossible to reason with Winry. However, it was equally as impossible to be angry at her. The best he could do without turning his back on his pride was grab her hand and help her back on her feet, mumbling a silent "you idiot" under his breath.

The two sat silently on the chairs in the deserted hallways. Things were rather silent for a while, so silent one could easily hear a pin drop. In no time, Winry's quiet sobs bombarded the silence in the air.

"Winry why are you doing that... What're you crying for?"

"You two wont cry," She hiccuped, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. "Someone else should do it for you... Dont'cha think?"

Edward was silent for a few moments, then, he finally rose from his seat.

"Don't be an idiot."


	5. Age 17

Alphonse chuckled nervously, failing desperately in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

"Oh, come on! May _is _a nice girl though... But enough about that." The younger Elric's face soon bore the same wicked expression his older brother had just seconds ago. "What about you? And Winry?"

Edward's heart nearly skipped a beat at his brother's words. It couldn't have been _that _obvi- Ah, hell. Who was he kidding? He began to swallow anxiously, but before he could reply, the familiar wood house emerged from the hilltop. A small, black and white dog sat at the doorstep, gently gnawing on his automail arm. Upon hearing footsteps, his ears shot upwards, and his eyes snapped open. He glared at the two men, unsure of recognition.

"Den!" Alphonse cried. "We're home, boy!"

Upon hearing this voice, the timid dog immediately began to bark in joy, charging at the limping man before him.

"W-Whhoaa!" Alphonse was tossed to the ground, his face being wrapped with Den's tongue. Edward's laugh's were drowned by the sound of the front door creaking open.

Standing in the doorway was the stunned, yet always beautiful Winry.

She simply stared at her best friends. Alphonse. Edward. Edward's exposed right hand. And soon, back at Alphonse.

"I-...Idiots! I told you...! To! C-...Call...!" Her sobs won her over once, again, and she waited no second to charge at her best friends with open arms, tackling them to the ground.

"Winry!" Edward chuckled. "You crybaby!" But soon, the three of them were tangled in the arms of one another.


	6. Age 20

"Winry... Are you sure you want to do this?"

For the 3rd time that day, Winry nodded at his question. No words. No expression. Just a nod. It was the anniversary of her parents' death that day. Or at least the day that the news had gotten to her. Of course, Winry had visited her parents' graves time to time before. But never on that specific day.

It hurt far too much.

But for some reason, she wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't always so weak.

The two had walked to the cemetery in silence; the only motion between them was their interlaced fingers and the silent clanking of Ed's fingernails on Winry's engagement ring. Winry began swallowing the repeated lump that would grow in the pit of her throat, threatening for tears.

She placed the calla lilies at the foot of the gravestones. And then, she stared. Still, no words.

"Got nothing to say to your old man and lady?"

Her eyes remained glued on the gravestones, her head shook left and right.

"Don't lie. Come on."

But she knew that if she were to speak, those darn tears would win once again. She couldn't give in. Her body tensed and her shoulders began to shake. Winry bobbed her head towards the ground, cursing as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Edward now understood, wrapping his arms around her, and gently kissing the top of her head.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Cry, baby."


End file.
